Stay with Me
by iakhmad303
Summary: Siapa bilang hubungan yang sudah retak tidak dapat diperbaiki? Kuroo Tetsurou yang memilih kembali mendekap Tsukishima Kei.


KurooXTsukishima...

Diambil dari lirik Stay with me _Chanyeol x Puch.

CERITA INI HANYA UNTUK KEPUASAN SEMATA, TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENGAKU KARYA ORANG LAIN.

Tsukishima menengadah menatap jelaga malam yang membentang luas diatasnya. Jelaga malam yang benar-benar kelam. Kali ini sepertinya bintang enggan menampakkan dirinya begitulah dengan bulan yang hanya mengitip malu dibalik awan hitam yang tergantung disana. Tidak ada yang spesial, sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Terasa kosong dan dingin, begitulah setidaknya yang selalu Tsukishima rasakan. Suhu udara yang kian menusuk kulit, membuat Tsukishima menggosokan kedua tanggannya. Walau dingin tengah mencengkam tubuhnya, ia enggan menginjak kan kaki pergi dari sana.

Tsukishima merasa nyaman, dia sudah nyaman ditempatnya berada. Sebenarnya bukan tempat atau suasananya, tetapi kenangan lalu lah yang membuat ia ingin lebih lama membatu disana. Kenangan yang menyakitkan hingga membuat ia kosong dalam kisahnya. Kenangan yang Tsukishima pikir, itu adalah keburukan dunia. Tsukishima pelahan menyeka cairan yang entah sejak kapan sudah meluncur berkali-kali menelusuri pipinya. Tsukishima tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya, hanya keheningan yang menjadi saksi dari air mata itu.

Bagaimapun seorang pria harus terlihat tegar, tetapi dalam keheningan ini.. Pertahanannya goyah, rasa sakit itu masih bersarang disana. Tsukishima menangis untuk mengurangi beban dihatinya.

Saat itu Tuhan tengah mempermainkan nya. Tsukishima tidak bisa berbuat banyak, dia hanya menghukum dirinya sendiri, mencaci-maki dirinya yang mudah terpancing begitu saja. Dan lebih sialnya lagi dia tidak mampu berpaling pergi dari masa lalunya, dari seorang pria yang membuat goresan luka dalam hatinya.

Tsukishima ingin mengelak bahwa ia sudah tidak mencintai orang itu lagi, tetapi siapa yang tahu pasti ketika hatinya meraung memanggil nama pemuda yang dia cinta. Tsukishima benci mengakui itu.

Langkah arogan menelusuri jalan setapak di pinggiran kota Miyagi. Seorang pemuda dengan syal merah yang menggulung lehernya berjalan tanpa ragu menelusuri sepinya jalanan ketika malam hari tiba. Kepulan uap yang berasal dari pernafasan menandakan suhu udara tengah berada pada temperatur yang rendah. Langkah kaki pemuda itu terhenti takala mendapati laki-laki bersurai pirang berada di hadapannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Tsukishima, orang yang sama yang pernah dia sakiti sebelumnya. Jelas saja pemuda itu takan bisa melupakan kenangan pahitnya, baik diantara Tsukishima maupun dirinya, tidak ada satu pun yang dapat melupakan begitu saja. Dulu memang benar dirinya terlampau bodoh hingga menggores luka dalam hati orang yang dia cintai.

"Kau sudah datang, Kuroo Tetsurou." Memang tidak ada yang berubah. Baik dari suara ataupun penampilannya, Kuroo mendapati hal yang sama, hanya saja Tsukishima-nya jauh lebih tinggi dan telihat lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. Terkadang luka yang didapatkan seseorang akan membuat orang itu menjadi lebih kuat dan Kuroo juga dapat merasakannya.

Lerung hatinya semakin perih, disana seperti ada yang menekan dan menyayat hati. Rasanya tidak bisa bernafas, perasaan bersalah kembali menyeruak keluar membuat dirinya ingin sekali bersujud meminta maaf hingga ratusan kali bahkan ribuan ataupun jutaan, ia ingin bersujud mencium kaki Tsukishima, meminta maaf atas segala kebodohannya. Tsukishima-nya.. Ahhh tidak bahkan Kuroo tidak bisa lagi mengecap Tsukishima sebagai miliknya. Hubungannya dengan pemuda pirang itu telah kandas 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan itu kembali membuat hatinya diremas secara sadis, rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kau tidak banyak berubah." Tsukishima menoleh kesamping tepat Kuroo berdiri. Senyuman yang tersungging di wajah Tsukishima berhasil membuat Kuroo merasakan seolah-olah ada tombak yang langsung menancap tepat kearahnya. "Padahal dalam khayalan ku, aku ingin bisa melihat wajah furtasi milikmu," ucap Tsukishima membuka matanya setelah melakukan senyum bulan sabit sebelumnnya.

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Gemuruh detak jantung tidak dapat dikendalikan, tulang lututnya seakan meleleh. Kuroo tumbang dalam tegapnya. Diatas aspal jalan, dirinya tidak berdaya mendapati tatapan kosong yang barusan dia lihat. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kuroo tidak bisa memahami, Tsukishima menatap ia dengan pandangan kosong, disana hanya ada pantulan dirinya. Seperti sudah lama kehilangan binar kebahagiaan, Kuroo sulit menemukan pancaran kehidupan. Kali ini Kuroo yakin jika laki-laki itu telah berubah dan Kuroo harap bukan dia lah yang merubahnya.

"Huh.. Apa masudmu?" Tsukishima menaikan salah satu alisnya, bingung menatap Kuroo yang tiba-tiba saja terduduk di aspal jalanan.

Kuroo menengadah, menatap Tsukishima dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Apa yang terjadi selama ini? Apa yang membuat tatapan mu kosong?" tanya Kuroo dengan suara seraknya. Mendapati cahaya dalam mata Tsukishima tak seindah dulu, Kuroo merasa terpungkur. Binarnya telah redup, Kuroo tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Tsukishima membungkukan badannya, ia menyamakan tingginya dengan Kuroo yang masih tetap terduduk di jalanan. Tsukishima mengangkat dagu Kuroo membuat si empunya menatap langsung ke dalam kedua netra ambernya , mata yang menjadi salah satu favorit Kuroo dalam diri Tsukishima. "Aku tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Namun, ketahuilah satu hal, aku Tsukishima Kei. Tsukishima yang sekarang tumbuh atas dasar luka yang pernah diberikan orang yang menjadi nomer satu di hatinya, dari luka itu Tsukishima Kei belajar untuk menjadi lebih tegar. Dan lihatlah hasilnya sekarang Kuroo, aku bukan lagi Tsukishima yang dulu." Tsukishima menaikan salah satu sudut bibirnya, menciptakan seringai dingin yang dapat membekukan Kuroo seketika.

Hening mulai menyelimuti, mengambil alih suasana, membuat keduanya terlalut kedalam kebisuan. Suasa yang canggung menyekik leher mereka, dan Tsukishima memilih untuk bangkit kembali dari jongkoknya, ia mengulurkan tangan di depan kuro bermaksud membantu pria yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya untuk berdiri. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah ku, lekaslah berdiri!" ucap Tsukishima menarik tangan Kuroo ketika uluran tanggannya disambut hangat oleh pemuda kucing itu.

Kuroo diam dalam langkahnya, ia membiarkan Tsukishima menggengam erat telapak tangannya. Terasa hangat, Kuroo tahu ia masih menyukai genggaman tangan Tsukishima. Menenangkan dan seakan memberikan perlindungan terhadap dinginnya udara. Lagi -lagi sesuatu dalam hatinya berusaha keluar, Kuroo sangat menyesal telah melepaskan genggaman itu, melepaskan Tsukishima dari hidupnya. Kuro memilih untuk menggenggam balik, ia meremas tangan Tsukishima berusaha menyampaikan rasa sakit yang juga ia derita.

Krek..

Derit pintu geser terdengar takala Tsukishima membuka pintu rumahnya. Suasana gelap menyambut keduanya, Tsukishima bergegas menekan tombol lampu yang terletak diatas rak sepatu dekat dengan pintu. "Kau bisa meletakan mantelmu disana," ucap Tsukishima melepaskan sepatu sambil menunjuk gantungan baju yang berada di depan sampingnya.

Kuroo menuruti apa yang Tsukishima perintahkan, ia melepas mantelnya kemudian menaruhnya di gantungan baju. "kau sendiri? Dimana ibu dan kakak mu," tanya Kuroo mengikuti Tsukishima dari belakang, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Tsukishima.

"Aku sudah lama memutuskan tinggal sendiri. Lebih tepatnya, aku ingin tetap tinggal disini lalu soal ibu dan kakak ku, mereka tinggal dirumah baru yang kakak beli dari hasil kerjanya."

"Mengapa tidak kau ikuti mereka?" tanya Kuroo menaruh pantatnya di atas sofa berudu yang berada di ruang tengah tempatnya sekarang. "Tidak ada yang berubah," gumannya mengamati isi rumah Tsukishima. Kuroo tersenyum simpul ketika tatapan matanya terhenti di sebuah figura yang memuat fotonya bersama Tsukishima. Kuroo ingat, foto itu diambil ketika ia merayakan ulang tahun Tsukishima yang ke 17 tahun. Disana dapat ditemui tawa jahil Kuroo ketika berhasil mengotori wajah Tsukishima dengan krim kue.

"Kau masih sudi memajang foto orang yang telah menyakutimu?" tanya Kuroo menatap Tsukishima yang sedang menaruh secangkir teh panas di depannya. Kuroo merasa dia cukup hina hingga ia tak pantas lagi berada di kehidupan Tsukishima bahkan walau hanya secarik fotonya saja.

Tsukishima menggulirkan matanya, ia menatap apa yang sempat menjadi objek penglihatan Kuroo. Tsukishima tersenyum miring, "Ahh! Aku hanya tidak sempat membuangnya.," jawab Tsukishima terdengar aneh. Memang benar Tsukishima tidak sempat membuangnya karena baginya Kuroo sangatlah berarti dulu sekarang ataupun nanti, hatinya tetap sama walau terdapat luka disana.

Kuroo terbelak kaget, hingga suara tawa garing terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. " Hahaha.. Sekarang kau sibuk yah? Dasar orang sibuk, sangking sibuknya hingga tak sempat melakukan hal sepele seperti itu," seru Kuroo bermaksud menetralkan perasaannya yang bercampur aduk sejak bertemu dengan Tsukishima.

"Yah! Aku memang selalu sibuk," ucap Tsukishima dengan nada datarnya.

Ding...

Ding..

Ding..

Suara detuman jam dinding berbunyi sebanyak 12 kali, Kuroo menatap jam besar itu. "Aku sempat heran, mengapa kau mengajak bertemu saat larut malam begini?" Dari awala Kuroo datang ke kampung halaman Tsukishima jam telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, itu pun karena Tsukishima yang memintanya lalu sekarang sudah sangat malam jika begini mana mungkin dirinya dapat kembali. Paling tidak kalau mau pulang, Kuroo harus menunggu fajar datang.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu malam ku bersama mu, Kuroo. Malam terakhir kita." Tsukishima mengangkat gelasnya, ia duduk disamping kuroo. "Hanya malam ini," bisiknya menaruh kepala di pundak pemuda pantat ayam.

Deg!

Sekali lagi Kuroo merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Dengan ragu, dia menggerakan tangannya membelai surai pirang Tsukishima. "Jika tau begini, jika kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ku, mengapa kau tidak minta dari awal?" Kuroo mengutuk ketidak tahuan apa maksud dari undangan Tsukishima yang mengajak bertemu. Jika tujuannya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama, Kuroo pun mengharapkan itu.

Kuroo menengadah, menutup matanya. Bayangan dalam pikirannya mulai memutarkan film dimana Kuroo dapat kembali melihat mata itu, mata sayu tanpa kehidupan yang dia lihat beberapa saat lalu. Hatinya tetap merasakan sakit, Kuroo ingin melupakannya.

Tsukishima sendiri melakukan hal yang sama, ia menutup mata menikmati setiap sentuhan jari Kuroo dikepalanya. "Jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku," seru Tsukishima dalam hati. Semua belaian lembut Kuroo, membuat ia berpikir jika pria disampinya adalah takdirnya dan Tsukishima terjatuh kepadanya. Tsukishima ingin dibangunkan, dia tidak mau terlena di dalam angan yang tak pasti akan kebenaran.

"Tetap dengan ku," lirih Tsukishima membuat Kuroo membuka matanya. Kuroo menatap Tsukishima yang mulai mengalirkan air matanya. "Apa kau tinggal dihatiku yang paling dalam?" Kuroo mengerjapkan matanya, ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Tsukishima bahkan ia terlalu bingung akibat air mata yang meleleh deras di pipi Tsukishima.

Tsukishima mengerut kemeja Kuroo. "Kebenaran yang tersembunyi dalam diriku, hatiku tetap merasakan sakit," seru Tsukishima, dia benar-benar tidak mau peduli lagi. Persetan dengan harga dirinya, Tsukishima menginginkan kebenaran tanpa adanya kebohongan. "Apa kau takdirku? Aku jatuh kepadamu."

Menyadari sesuatu Kuroo langsung membawa Tsukishima dalam pelukannya. "Hatiku masih tetap peduli, dan masih melihat mu," guman Kuroo memeluk Tsukishima. Selama ini Kuroo selalu mengawasi Tsukishima dari jauh, ia pun tidak tahu mengapa dirinya jadi seperti ini, hanya satu yang Kuroo mengerti yaitu hatinya sedang menuju ke arah Tsukishima dan jantungnya berdebar-debar lagi.

Kuroo melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap Tsukishima yang wajahnya masih bersipu air mata. Di usapnya cairan itu, "Aku mencintaimu, selalu.." seru Kuroo mendekatkan wajahnya, memberikan kecupan pada bibir Tsukishima.

"Apa kau takdirku? Aku pun terjatuh kepadamu," ucap Kuroo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Tetaplah bersama ku," pintanya kembali mendekatkan bibirnya, lalu mulai melumat bibir Tsukishima yang telah lama ia tinggalkan.

Tengah malam itu menjadi saksi dari kembalinya hibungan yang sudah lama berakhir. Kuroo Tetsurou yang memilih kembali mendekap Tsukishima Kei, melupakan seorang perempuan yang tertulis dalam undang yang tadinya ingin ia serahkan untuk Tsukishima.

Fin_

Pagi itu, Tsukishima menatap bingung undangan yang berada di tangannya. "Kuroo lalu mau kau apakan undangan dan perempuan mu?" tanya Tsukishima menatap Kuroo yang mengeliat di atas ranjang.

"Aku akan membatalkan semuanya. Sekarang yang aku ingin sudah kembali kepadaku," ujar Kuroo serak khas bangun tidur.

"Aku tidak mau disebut pelakor," ucap Tsukishima terdengar jengkel.

"Dari awal kau lah yang memiliki ku jadi tidak ada yang namanya merebut dari siapa." Jawaban dari Kuroo membuat senyum Tsukishima tersungging manis menghiasi wajahnya.

Tsukishima selalu mencintai Kuroo, telepas dari rasa sakit akibat kebodohan Kuroo yang dulu memilih meninggalkannya, Tsukishima memaafkan hal itu.

Ahhh apaan ini?

Maaf kalau jelek..

Vote and coment jangan lupa..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah..

Ouh yah.. Untuk pembaca bisa memberikan saran lagu dan pair untuk cerita selanjutnya.

Seperti ini:

That's why you go - Kageyama x Hinata.

Saya harap kalian menyukai cerita ini.


End file.
